Te Necesito Ahora
by DominiqueLucy0107
Summary: Lucy despertó en un lugar desconocido, quejándose de la enorme resaca que cargaba, después de la fiesta que hicieron sus primas y amigas. Pero cuando observó el lugar donde se encontraba y no lo reconoció se puso nerviosa. A su lado un cuerpo se movía y allí se dio cuenta de que eso definitivamente era peor que ser arrestada por la policía francesa y/o quemando la Torre Eiffel.
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

Lucy despertó y lo primero que noto fue la luz del sol atravesando el ventanal, cerró los ojos y gruño.

Qué rayos? - pensó - voy a matar a Rose, se supone que no nos debía dejar tomar tanto, ah que dolor - se quejó incorporándose en la cama de esa habitación que no conocía.

Se suponía que le tocaba a Rose cuidarlas y evitar que terminaran borrachas sin recordar sus nombres y gritando o cantando el himno de Francia.

Pero cuando observó el lugar donde se encontraba y no lo reconoció se puso nerviosa. A su lado un cuerpo se movía y allí se dio cuenta de que eso definitivamente era peor que ser arrestada por la policía francesa (culpa de Roxanne, Antonella, Narcissa y Dominique), drogadas, amordazadas, tiradas en un callejón vacío con una botella de dudoso contenido al lado y/o quemando la Torre Eiffel (cortesía, como no, de Dominique), definitivamente mataría, lenta y dolorosamente a Rosebud.

Louis Weasley se removió en sus sabanas en aquella cama de aquel departamento en Francia que le regalaron sus padres hace un año, fue incorporándose lentamente. Se dio cuenta que no se encontraba solo, cuando giro la cabeza a su derecha noto unos hermosos ojos azules zafiro que lo miraban horrorizados.

Espera – se dijo mentalmente - Lucy? – preguntó queriéndose asegurar que no fuera una alucinación de tantos sueños que ha tenido últimamente con ella, esta asintió todavía horrorizada.

L-Louis – dijo, ahora si espantada, notando el cuerpo desnudo de su primo y el suyo propio – que paso anoche? – Louis solo la observo recordando "_el sueño" _que ahora se daba cuenta de que era una realidad que le alegraba, agradaba y a la vez temía, puesto a que Lucy es s prima, cuatro años menor que él.

_Flashback_

Louis caminaba por el centro de Francia, iba pensando en los últimos acontecimientos que cernían sobre los Weasley's. Casi todo los Weasley se encontraban en la madriguera Roxanne y Molly II habían armado la grande después de un comentario fuera de lugar de Taylor, la gemela de Louis, sobre Dominique, puesto a que esta y Lucy se negaban a ir a La Madriguera después de aquella trágica Navidad del 2018 donde todos los Weasley's las negaron e incluso insultaron por haber quedado en la casa de Salazar Slytherin.


	2. ¿Y cómo fue que todo se rompió?

_Flashback_

Louis caminaba por el centro de Francia, iba pensando en los últimos acontecimientos que cernían sobre los Weasley's. Casi todo los Weasley se encontraban en la madriguera Roxanne y Molly II habían armado la grande después de un comentario fuera de lugar de Taylor, la gemela de Louis, sobre Dominique, puesto a que esta y Lucy se negaban a ir a La Madriguera después de aquella trágica Navidad del 2018 donde todos los Weasley's las negaron e incluso insultaron por haber quedado en la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Louis P.O.V.

_Alguien sabe donde estan Dominique y Lucy? Hace tiempo que no las veo – pregunto Arthur Weasley después de que todos se sentaron en la mesa. Kristen compartió una mirada sorprendida con su gemela Emma, sus hermanos Hugo y Rose, sus primas Roxanne, Molly II. Todos menos los anteriores mencionados se vieron y observaron a los padres de Dominique y Lucy, Bill y Fleur, Percy y Audrey respectivamente, estos suspiraron y dijieron que no sabían nada de ellas._

_Como que no saben nada de ellas, son sus hijas! – rugió la abuela Molly. Emma y Roxanne rodaron los ojos, Rose, Hugo y Molly II sonrieron sarcásticamente e incluso Kristen se permitió bufar._

_Todos notaron esa reacción y fruncieron el seño – algo que comentar Kristen? – preguntó el tío Ron a unas de sus hijas _

_Tengo mucho que comentar acerca de esto, padre – dijo con sorna, sorprendiendo a todos - pero no comentare nada porque sino ciertos lados franceses saldrán a flote y sinceramente no quiero la Tercera Guerra Mágica – Emma observo divertida a su gemela al igual que Hugo, Rose, Molly II y Roxanne en cambio la reprendieron con la mirada._

_Taylor la observo escolarizada, pues sabía que ese comentario iba en contra de su madre y su tía Audrey – te recuerdo Kristen que también tienes lado francés, querida prima – dijo logrando que Kristen frunciera el seño._

_Pues mi querida Taylor te recuerdo, que aunque sea yo no soy estirada y qu…. Aush, Rose! – rugió lo último observando indignada a su hermana, pues esta le había da tremendo pisotón, esta solo la observo inocentemente aunque en su mirada todos pudieron observar las ganas de querer callar a Kristen._

_Mira Taylor – dijo Hugo Weasley, Lily suspiró su primo, su mejor amigo, casi hermano, se habían distanciado desde hace 2 años y ella y "nadie de la familia" aun no sabían él porque de esto – a lo que mi hermana se refiere a que ella sabe que ha pasado con Dominique y Lucy en los últimos años solo que no dirá nada y con respecto al lado francés, yo tampoco quiero guerra mi "querida" prima – dijo con voz calma aunque se podía observar prepotencia en sus ojos_

_Ya basta – gritó la Tía Ginny – Hugo, Kristen que saben de ellas? Y quiero una respuesta ahora! – Kristen y Hugo se encogieron en su asiento, esa mujer si sabia dar miedo, en realidad todas las mujeres Weasley's _

_Yo te la daré tía – dijo Taylor – es evidente que esas dos simplemente no pudieron con la envidia de quedar en otra casa que no sea Gryffindor – dijo, sin notar la furia de Kristen, Emma, Hugo, Rose, Roxanne y Molly II._

_Para tu información Weasley, Dominique al igual que Lucy estan orgullosas de haber quedado en Slytherin – verdad, a medias- de haber roto la estúpida tradición y ahora entiendo el porqué de ello, sinceramente ahora lo que siento es decepción de esta familia, la supuesta familia perfecta Weasley/Potter – Gritó Molly II sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría _

_Molly modera tu lenguaje – rugió el tío Percy _

_No esta vez no Percival – gritó - me harte, la razón del porque Dominique y mi hermana no vienen es porque ellas estan decepcionadas de que su familia, de que sus propios padres le dieran la espalda..claro solo Lucy puesto a que, al parecer – gritó ya con la respiración acelerada y mirando feo a mis padres – Dominique ya está acostumbrada – dijo parándose de su asiento_

_A que se refiero Molls con eso Bill? – rugió la abuela Molly_

_Por favor abuela no te hagas que se que no eres – gritó Roxanne _

_Roxanne Andreina más respeto – gritó Tía Angelina_

_No, esta vez ya no, al igual que Molls me harte DE ESTA HIPOCRESÍA – ahora sí, mi mandíbula y la de casi todos estaba en el suelo – critican a las serpientes cuando todos en esta puta mesa tienen amigos en esa casa, cuando un Nott, Malfoy, Zabinni, Parkinson y más no estan en esa casa ahí sí, bienvenidos sean, todas estas familia no le dieron importancia a que sus hijos quedaran en otra casa que no fuera Slytherin, y se supone que ellos fueron los enemigos, miren cómo se comportan, le enorgullece que hayan roto los esquemas de su familia, y no digas nada Ronald – gritó, notando que este iba a decir algo, al parecer Roxie llevaba tiempo guardándose eso – porque no es diferente, se supone que ustedes los supuestos "héroes de guerra" se debieron de haber dado cuenta de que los tiempos cambian y le recuerdo que Albus estuvo a punto de quedar en Slytherin al igual, que el "niño que vivió", si tío Harry lo sé, y aparte les recuerdo que sus nietas y nietos – dijo, ya un poco más "calmada" mirando a sus abuelos que la miraban sorprendidos – hijos, hermanos y demás estuvieron a punto de quedar en otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor, ejemplo YO estuve a punto de quedar en Hufflepuff, pero le pedí que me enviara a Gryffindor para no decepcionar a mis padres y es por eso que no me siento cómoda en Gryffindor porque esa casa de valentía y honor no es lo mío, no es mi felicidad, lo mío es la nobleza y lealtad hacia a quienes quiero – dijo ya más tranquila aunque parada igual que Molly II que la observaba algo sorprendida_

_Todos estaban en shock, definitivamente no se esperaban esto –ah y para tu información tío Ron y tío Percy y tía Audrey si les interesa, Lucy debió de haber sido Ravenclaw al igual que Molls y Rebecca, solo que le pidió al sombrero que la enviará a Slytherin porque le prometió a Dominique que si no quedaba en la casa que Dominique quería, Lucy iría con ella hacia la casa que le tocase a Dominique – dijo, sorprendiendo a todos con eso._

_Ah y Tío Bill – dio con sorna Kristen, este la observó – el sombrero consideró enviar a Dominique a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff e incluso a Gryffindor y sabes porque no quedo en ninguno de estas casas? – dijo ya seria, al parecer lo que seguía iba a ser fuerte puesto a que Rose, Molly II, Kristen y Hugo se tensaron – porque cuando el sombrero menciono a Gryffindor, donde se encontraban en aquel momento sus hermanos y donde estuvo su hermana mayor, Dominique le dijo envíame a cualquier casa menos esa y el sombrero le dijo "harías grandes cosas en cualquiera de esas tres casas, eres igual de leal que tu prima Kristen, igual de inteligente que tu primo Mathew Potter y tu tía Hermione e incluso tu valentía llega a ser casi suicida como Gryffindor, ese odio hacia tus hermanos y tus padres no te traerá nada bueno Weasley, tu desdén hacia las reglas y tu astucia , eres más parecida a tu madre más de lo que crees Weasley" así que Weasley tú serás "SLYTHERIN" - dijo, causando el shock de todos incluso el de Rose, Molly II, Hugo y Emma menos el de Roxanne, al parecer ya estaba al tanto de ello – aparte ustedes no saben lo que tuvieron que pasar esas dos en esa casa, lo digo porque en su primer año había puristas de sangre en 5to, 6to y 7mo, sin su permiso mi querida familia yo me largo de aquí – dijo empezando a caminar hacia la ladera y desapareció, pronto se le unieron Rose, Molly II, Roxanne, Hugo y Emma desapareciendo cada uno por su cuenta, sorprendiendo, de nuevo, a todos puesto a que Rose y Hugo son menores de edad._

De eso hacía más de seis meses, toda la familia quedo destrozada después de todo eso, Papá y Mamá han tratado de contactarse, al igual que el tío Percy y la tía Audrey, pero la directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, que los recibe en su despechado casi a diario, les dice, después de mandarlas a buscar, que ninguna quiere verlos.

Menuda forma de darnos cuenta de nuestro error no hermanita? – dijo con tristeza observando el cielo oscuro de Francia – Dominique ojala que algún día nos puedas perdonar por todo.

Fin de Louis P.O.V.

Cerca de allí, una chica se balanceaba de un lado a otro, Louis la observó por un momento, le resultaba familiar, la chica venia cantando/gritando el himno de Francia.

Aux armes, citoyens, formez vos bataillons, marchons, marchons! qu'un sang impur abreuve nos sillons! – Louis la observaba divertido, aunque se le desencajo la mandíbula cuando noto que esa chica era su prima Lucy - formez vos bataillons, marchons, marchons! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons! – tarareaba/gritaba alegremente

Lucy! – gritó Louis, acercándose a ayudarla – como rayos llegaste a Francia? – inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que pregunto una estupidez, puesto a que si Roxanne, Molly II y Kristen defendieron tanto y sabían algo tan personal como la selección de casas, debe ser porque son intimas amigas ¿no?, le pudieron haber enseñado, puesto a que Hugo y Rose saben desaparecerse y si ese fuera el caso, como llego a Francia? Si los menores edad no saben crear un traslador, y el detector? .

Louis? Louis! Querido-primo-niño-veela-señor-perfección! – reía divertida, Louis la observo quedadamente - que haces pp porrrr estos lares? Upsss! Verdaddddddd que eres francésss igual que yo, que Domi, Victoire, Taylor, mis hermanas y los Weasley Grangerrrr – decía tambaleándose, cuando se resbalo, puesto a que traía una botella y la rego por el suelo, Louis la sostuvo y fue en ese momento en que el mundo pareció detenerse para ambos, a Lucy se le bajo un poco el alcohol y se quedo observando los hermosos ojos azules de su primo al igual que este se quedo viendo los de ella.

Donde rayos estuviste Lucy? – se preguntó Louis mentalmente

De rumba mi querido-niño-veela – dijo divertida por la cara de sorpresa que puso Louis - y si, primitotote, sé leerr mentes y estaba en _Le Queen – _dijo en un susurro acercándose lentamente a Louis, este se puso nervioso

En _Le Queen? _Como entraste allí? Principalmente ese es un bar GAY! Y segundo eres menor de edad ¿Cómo? - dijo agarrando a Lucy por la cintura para que no cayera

Confundus – susurro rozando los labios de Louis – y cállate ya

Pero cómo? El detector… - Louis ya estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, Lucy tiene unos hermosos labios – pensó

Gracias por el cumplido primo pero ahora lo que quiero es besarte – y sin más lo hizo, besó, con pasión contenida a Louis y este sorprendido, trató de quitársela de encima pero al final cedió, poco a poco el beso se torno más pasional.


	3. Pasión, Lujuria y… Amor?

_Flashback_

Louis caminaba por el centro de Francia, iba pensando en los últimos acontecimientos que cernían sobre los Weasley's. Casi todo los Weasley se encontraban en la madriguera Roxanne y Molly II habían armado la grande después de un comentario fuera de lugar de Taylor, la gemela de Louis, sobre Dominique, puesto a que esta y Lucy se negaban a ir a La Madriguera después de aquella trágica Navidad del 2018 donde todos los Weasley's las negaron e incluso insultaron por haber quedado en la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Louis P.O.V.

_Alguien sabe donde estan Dominique y Lucy? Hace tiempo que no las veo – pregunto Arthur Weasley después de que todos se sentaron en la mesa. Kristen compartió una mirada sorprendida con su gemela Emma, sus hermanos Hugo y Rose, sus primas Roxanne, Molly II. Todos menos los anteriores mencionados se vieron y observaron a los padres de Dominique y Lucy, Bill y Fleur, Percy y Audrey respectivamente, estos suspiraron y dijieron que no sabían nada de ellas._

_Como que no saben nada de ellas, son sus hijas! – rugió la abuela Molly. Emma y Roxanne rodaron los ojos, Rose, Hugo y Molly II sonrieron sarcásticamente e incluso Kristen se permitió bufar._

_Todos notaron esa reacción y fruncieron el seño – algo que comentar Kristen? – preguntó el tío Ron a unas de sus hijas _

_Tengo mucho que comentar acerca de esto, padre – dijo con sorna, sorprendiendo a todos - pero no comentare nada porque sino ciertos lados franceses saldrán a flote y sinceramente no quiero la Tercera Guerra Mágica – Emma observo divertida a su gemela al igual que Hugo, Rose, Molly II y Roxanne en cambio la reprendieron con la mirada._

_Taylor la observo escolarizada, pues sabía que ese comentario iba en contra de su madre y su tía Audrey – te recuerdo Kristen que también tienes lado francés, querida prima – dijo logrando que Kristen frunciera el seño._

_Pues mi querida Taylor te recuerdo, que aunque sea yo no soy estirada y qu…. Aush, Rose! – rugió lo último observando indignada a su hermana, pues esta le había da tremendo pisotón, esta solo la observo inocentemente aunque en su mirada todos pudieron observar las ganas de querer callar a Kristen._

_Mira Taylor – dijo Hugo Weasley, Lily suspiró su primo, su mejor amigo, casi hermano, se habían distanciado desde hace 2 años y ella y "nadie de la familia" aun no sabían él porque de esto – a lo que mi hermana se refiere a que ella sabe que ha pasado con Dominique y Lucy en los últimos años solo que no dirá nada y con respecto al lado francés, yo tampoco quiero guerra mi "querida" prima – dijo con voz calma aunque se podía observar prepotencia en sus ojos_

_Ya basta – gritó la Tía Ginny – Hugo, Kristen que saben de ellas? Y quiero una respuesta ahora! – Kristen y Hugo se encogieron en su asiento, esa mujer si sabia dar miedo, en realidad todas las mujeres Weasley's _

_Yo te la daré tía – dijo Taylor – es evidente que esas dos simplemente no pudieron con la envidia de quedar en otra casa que no sea Gryffindor – dijo, sin notar la furia de Kristen, Emma, Hugo, Rose, Roxanne y Molly II._

_Para tu información Weasley, Dominique al igual que Lucy estan orgullosas de haber quedado en Slytherin – verdad, a medias- de haber roto la estúpida tradición y ahora entiendo el porqué de ello, sinceramente ahora lo que siento es decepción de esta familia, la supuesta familia perfecta Weasley/Potter – Gritó Molly II sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría _

_Molly modera tu lenguaje – rugió el tío Percy _

_No esta vez no Percival – gritó - me harte, la razón del porque Dominique y mi hermana no vienen es porque ellas estan decepcionadas de que su familia, de que sus propios padres le dieran la espalda..claro solo Lucy puesto a que, al parecer – gritó ya con la respiración acelerada y mirando feo a mis padres – Dominique ya está acostumbrada – dijo parándose de su asiento_

_A que se refiero Molls con eso Bill? – rugió la abuela Molly_

_Por favor abuela no te hagas que se que no eres – gritó Roxanne _

_Roxanne Andreina más respeto – gritó Tía Angelina_

_No, esta vez ya no, al igual que Molls me harte DE ESTA HIPOCRESÍA – ahora sí, mi mandíbula y la de casi todos estaba en el suelo – critican a las serpientes cuando todos en esta puta mesa tienen amigos en esa casa, cuando un Nott, Malfoy, Zabinni, Parkinson y más no estan en esa casa ahí sí, bienvenidos sean, todas estas familia no le dieron importancia a que sus hijos quedaran en otra casa que no fuera Slytherin, y se supone que ellos fueron los enemigos, miren cómo se comportan, le enorgullece que hayan roto los esquemas de su familia, y no digas nada Ronald – gritó, notando que este iba a decir algo, al parecer Roxie llevaba tiempo guardándose eso – porque no es diferente, se supone que ustedes los supuestos "héroes de guerra" se debieron de haber dado cuenta de que los tiempos cambian y le recuerdo que Albus estuvo a punto de quedar en Slytherin al igual, que el "niño que vivió", si tío Harry lo sé, y aparte les recuerdo que sus nietas y nietos – dijo, ya un poco más "calmada" mirando a sus abuelos que la miraban sorprendidos – hijos, hermanos y demás estuvieron a punto de quedar en otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor, ejemplo YO estuve a punto de quedar en Hufflepuff, pero le pedí que me enviara a Gryffindor para no decepcionar a mis padres y es por eso que no me siento cómoda en Gryffindor porque esa casa de valentía y honor no es lo mío, no es mi felicidad, lo mío es la nobleza y lealtad hacia a quienes quiero – dijo ya más tranquila aunque parada igual que Molly II que la observaba algo sorprendida_

_Todos estaban en shock, definitivamente no se esperaban esto –ah y para tu información tío Ron y tío Percy y tía Audrey si les interesa, Lucy debió de haber sido Ravenclaw al igual que Molls y Rebecca, solo que le pidió al sombrero que la enviará a Slytherin porque le prometió a Dominique que si no quedaba en la casa que Dominique quería, Lucy iría con ella hacia la casa que le tocase a Dominique – dijo, sorprendiendo a todos con eso._

_Ah y Tío Bill – dio con sorna Kristen, este la observó – el sombrero consideró enviar a Dominique a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff e incluso a Gryffindor y sabes porque no quedo en ninguno de estas casas? – dijo ya seria, al parecer lo que seguía iba a ser fuerte puesto a que Rose, Molly II, Kristen y Hugo se tensaron – porque cuando el sombrero menciono a Gryffindor, donde se encontraban en aquel momento sus hermanos y donde estuvo su hermana mayor, Dominique le dijo envíame a cualquier casa menos esa y el sombrero le dijo "harías grandes cosas en cualquiera de esas tres casas, eres igual de leal que tu prima Kristen, igual de inteligente que tu primo Mathew Potter y tu tía Hermione e incluso tu valentía llega a ser casi suicida como Gryffindor, ese odio hacia tus hermanos y tus padres no te traerá nada bueno Weasley, tu desdén hacia las reglas y tu astucia , eres más parecida a tu madre más de lo que crees Weasley" así que Weasley tú serás "SLYTHERIN" - dijo, causando el shock de todos incluso el de Rose, Molly II, Hugo y Emma menos el de Roxanne, al parecer ya estaba al tanto de ello – aparte ustedes no saben lo que tuvieron que pasar esas dos en esa casa, lo digo porque en su primer año había puristas de sangre en 5to, 6to y 7mo, sin su permiso mi querida familia yo me largo de aquí – dijo empezando a caminar hacia la ladera y desapareció, pronto se le unieron Rose, Molly II, Roxanne, Hugo y Emma desapareciendo cada uno por su cuenta, sorprendiendo, de nuevo, a todos puesto a que Rose y Hugo son menores de edad._

De eso hacía más de seis meses, toda la familia quedo destrozada después de todo eso, Papá y Mamá han tratado de contactarse, al igual que el tío Percy y la tía Audrey, pero la directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, que los recibe en su despechado casi a diario, les dice, después de mandarlas a buscar, que ninguna quiere verlos.

Menuda forma de darnos cuenta de nuestro error no hermanita? – dijo con tristeza observando el cielo oscuro de Francia – Dominique ojala que algún día nos puedas perdonar por todo.

Fin de Louis P.O.V.

Cerca de allí, una chica se balanceaba de un lado a otro, Louis la observó por un momento, le resultaba familiar, la chica venia cantando/gritando el himno de Francia.

Aux armes, citoyens, formez vos bataillons, marchons, marchons! qu'un sang impur abreuve nos sillons! – Louis la observaba divertido, aunque se le desencajo la mandíbula cuando noto que esa chica era su prima Lucy - formez vos bataillons, marchons, marchons! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons! – tarareaba/gritaba alegremente

Lucy! – gritó Louis, acercándose a ayudarla – como rayos llegaste a Francia? – inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que pregunto una estupidez, puesto a que si Roxanne, Molly II y Kristen defendieron tanto y sabían algo tan personal como la selección de casas, debe ser porque son intimas amigas ¿no?, le pudieron haber enseñado, puesto a que Hugo y Rose saben desaparecerse y si ese fuera el caso, como llego a Francia? Si los menores edad no saben crear un traslador, y el detector? .

Louis? Louis! Querido-primo-niño-veela-señor-perfección! – reía divertida, Louis la observo quedadamente - que haces pp porrrr estos lares? Upsss! Verdaddddddd que eres francésss igual que yo, que Domi, Victoire, Taylor, mis hermanas y los Weasley Grangerrrr – decía tambaleándose, cuando se resbalo, puesto a que traía una botella y la rego por el suelo, Louis la sostuvo y fue en ese momento en que el mundo pareció detenerse para ambos, a Lucy se le bajo un poco el alcohol y se quedo observando los hermosos ojos azules de su primo al igual que este se quedo viendo los de ella.

Donde rayos estuviste Lucy? – se preguntó Louis mentalmente

De rumba mi querido-niño-veela – dijo divertida por la cara de sorpresa que puso Louis - y si, primitotote, sé leerr mentes y estaba en _Le Queen – _dijo en un susurro acercándose lentamente a Louis, este se puso nervioso

En _Le Queen? _Como entraste allí? Principalmente ese es un bar GAY! Y segundo eres menor de edad ¿Cómo? - dijo agarrando a Lucy por la cintura para que no cayera

Confundus – susurro rozando los labios de Louis – y cállate ya

Pero cómo? El detector… - Louis ya estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, Lucy tiene unos hermosos labios – pensó

Gracias por el cumplido primo pero ahora lo que quiero es besarte – y sin más lo hizo, besó, con pasión contenida a Louis y este sorprendido, trató de quitársela de encima pero al final cedió, poco a poco el beso se torno más pasional.


End file.
